Que vont ils penser ?
by Naelle
Summary: Un meurtre à lieu dans une chambre de l'auberge où se trouve Kamui et Subaru ! Subaru va mener son enquête afin de découvrir le coupable. R&R svp ! Fic finie
1. Chapitre 1

Auteur: Naëlle  
**Mail:** naelle@lartisan.net  
**Base:** Tokyo Babylon et X de Clamp  
**Discaimer:** les mêmes blabla que pour toutes les fics! Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Clamp   
**Spoilers: **Il n'y a pas de réel spolier dans cette fic et je précise que s'il faut la situer, elle se trouve entre les volumes 10 et 11 du manga ! (Subaru a donc toujours ses deux yeux !)  
**Titre:** Que vont-ils penser ?  
**Genre:** Sérieux avec un soupçons de shonen-ai (et le premier qui me dit que c'est entre Kamui et Subaru, je l'étrangle !!!!)   
**Remarque:** Il y a plus d'un an maintenant, Asrial avait organisé un concours sur son site et l'un des thèmes était "meurtre dans la chambre 13". J'avais donc penser y participer avec une petite fic d'une dizaine de pages ou peut-être moins. Finalement, comme je n'avais pas pu finir dans les temps, j'avais laissé tomber cette histoire et il y a quelques semaines, je m'y suis remise, et voilà ce que ça donne ! 

Dédicace : Alors, comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques semaines, vous êtes nombreux à m'avoir remonté le moral consciemment ou inconsciemment, et pour celà, je vous en serais toujours reconnaissante. Cependant, aujourd'hui, je tiens à remercier la personne m'ayant le plus soutenue. Je te dédicace donc cette fanfiction France ! Et encore merci pour tout !

Cette histoire comprend 3 chapitres plus une mini épilogue (1 page et demi). Chaque chapitre correspondant à une journée, sauf le premier qui couvre les deux premiers jours. 

Allez, je vous laisse lire, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic... parce que pour une fois, je la trouve pas mal ^___^

Que vont-ils penser ?

(CHAPITRE 1)

****

**Jour J : 10h00**

- Subaru... mais... mais que fais-tu ?

Devant la mine déconfite de Kamui, le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Tu... tu... t'en vas ? Bégaya Kamui sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de la valise posé sur le lit que Subaru finissait de fermer.

- Rassure toi, je ne pars que quelques jours. Une semaine tout au plus.

Kamui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pendant un instant, il avait craint le pire. Il avait pensé que son ami partait pour toujours.

- Heu... Tu vas où ?

Subaru releva la tête et adressa un nouveau sourire à son cadet, un de ses innombrables sourires qu'il avait appris à afficher sur son visage, mais qui ne venait jamais du fond de son cur.

- Je vais voir ma grand-mère. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue... elle n'arrête pas de me supplier pour que j'aille lui rendre visite...

- Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Le jeune exorciste sembla amusé par la soudaine curiosité de son interlocuteur.

- Mais si, je l'aime... beaucoup.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Subaru ne reprenne la parole.

- Tu veux venir ?

- Quoi ?

- Je te demande si tu as envie de m'accompagner.

- Heu... je ne... sais pas...

- Si tu n'as pas envie, ne...

- Mais si! Simplement... D'accord, je viens.

Kamui arborait à présent un grand sourire.

Jour J : 13h30

- JE VOUS EN PRIE, MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, CALMEZ-VOUS...

L'employé de gare avait beau s'époumoner, il ne parvenait pas à se faire entendre face aux centaines de voyageurs en colère.

Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi être furieux. En effet, une grève générale des transports publics venait d'être entamée, et des centaines de voyageurs se retrouvaient bloqués à mi-chemin entre leur domicile et le lieu où ils devaient se rendre. 

Subaru, qui ne se sentait décidément pas à l'aise avec tout ce monde autour de lui, avait d'abord appelé sa grand-mère puis avec Kamui avait pris le chemin qui devait les conduire à une petite auberge.

Jour J : 14h20

- Et jusqu'à quand pensez-vous rester ?

- Normalement, jusqu'à demain après midi. Nous repartirons au plus tard le jour suivant.

- Bien.

La jeune femme tendit la clef à Subaru.

Celui-ci se tourna vers son ami qui visiblement n'était pas du tout ravi de ce contretemps.

- Allons Kamui, ne fait pas cette tête. Ma grand-mère a dit qu'elle allait nous envoyer une voiture.

Même cette perspective ne dérida pas l'adolescent. Subaru se baissa pour prendre sa valise lorsqu'un éclat de rire lui fit relever la tête.

Il vit alors qu'une famille se tenait juste à côté d'eux. Visiblement elle venait de prendre les clefs et devait en être au moment du partage des chambres. Subaru les détailla quelques instants. Les parents étaient vêtus de vêtements traditionnels tout comme les deux adolescents qui se tenaient légèrement en retrait, sans aucun doute pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Les deux frères s'étaient cependant retournés sur la jeune fille qui continuait toujours de rire. « Aucun doute, se dit Subaru, elle ne peut qu'appartenir à cette famille. Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère, avec quelques années en moins! ». Cependant, elle avait troqué son kimono contre un tailleur bleu ciel. Il était évident qu'elle avait brisé au moins l'un des engrenages de la famille. Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée, elle arracha une clef des mains de sa mère et ne put s'empêcher de lui dire:

- Mère, non seulement vous êtes vieux jeu, mais en plus vous êtes superstitieuse !

Subaru put distinguer le chiffre 13 sur la clef.

Se sentant sans doute observé, la jeune fille se retourna et adressa un chaleureux sourire à Subaru. Ce dernier détourna la tête, prit sa valise et se dirigea vers l'escalier devant le conduire à la chambre qu'il allait partager avec Kamui. Celui-ci le suivit en silence.

Jour J : 18h25

- Subaru ?

- Oui...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mais rien, pourquoi ?

Subaru replongea son attention dans sa soupe.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu ne m'as pas dit un mot depuis que nous avons quitté la réception, ce qui remonte à plus de trois heures et demi !

Subaru releva un instant les yeux vers Kamui avant de les rebaisser vers son assiette.

- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que...

- Que' ?

- Non, rien.

Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Non, il ne voulait pas dire à Kamui que lorsque la jeune fille au tailleur bleu lui avait sourit, il avait vu en elle le reflet de sa sur. Sa sur... Il avait put lire une telle envie de vivre dans les yeux de cette fille... Comme sa sur... sa sur... Seishiro... Ca lui faisait tellement mal.

Jour J : 18h33

Un hurlement retentit. Sans réfléchir, Subaru se précipita vers l'appel.

Jour J : 18h35

Subaru tenait un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années dans les bras et cria à Kamui de ne pas entrer lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son ami l'avait suivi. Puis, son regard passa du numéro indiqué sur la porte de la chambre – le n° 13 – au corps inanimé reposant à ses côtés. Le tailleur bleu avait changé de couleur pour passer au rouge. Un couteau gisait au côté du corps. Ses cheveux étaient souillés de sang. 

Il y avait quelques heures, elle était... si pleine de vie. Elle avait... une telle envie de vivre. Le jeune homme dans les bras de Subaru était secoué par les sanglots. C'est lui qui avait découvert le corps de la jeune fille: sa sur !

Jour J : 19h50

Assis dans l'un des fauteuils du salon de l'auberge, Subaru tentait de réconforter les deux frères de la victime. Les parents quand à eux refusaient tout contact.

Kamui observait la scène de loin. Et lorsqu'une heure plus tard il vint près de Subaru pour savoir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose', la seule réponse qu'il obtient fut :

- Tu dois être fatigué, va dormir!

Jour J : 23h35

Après l'avoir entendu, les policiers, arrivés depuis déjà quelques heures, firent comprendre à Subaru qu'il pouvait disposer. Celui-ci protesta et demanda à rester, mais le regard qu'on lui jeta le fit renoncer.

Lorsque Subaru arriva dans la chambre, Kamui se redressa à moitié dans le lit.

Subaru alluma la lumière et parcourut la chambre du regard. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit'?

- Heu... il y a un problème'?

- Non... enfin, si. La nuit, je... je bouge beaucoup et j'ai peur de t'empêcher de dormir.

- ...

- Je vais prendre une douche.

- Subaru, comment vont-ils ?

- Qui ?

- Et bien, les deux garçons.

- Comme deux frères qui viennent de perdre leur sur. Je vais me doucher.

Kamui se recoucha en se traitant de tous les noms. Comment avait-il fait pour faire une telle gaffe ?

Lorsque Subaru sortit de la salle de bain, il trouva Kamui endormi.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés, et curieusement il s'endormit immédiatement.

// **Subaru regardait autours de lui. Tout était noir. Soudain il aperçut une silhouette. « C'est la jeune fille qui viens d'être assassinée ! ». Subaru s'approcha d'elle. Il vit bientôt d'autres silhouettes se dessiner auprès d'elle. Il y en avait sept en tout. Subaru en connaissait quatre. Il s'agissait des parents et des deux frères de la victime. Les connaissant, Subaru ne s'attarda pas trop sur eux et il détailla plutôt les trois autres. La première personne était une fille qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. A la couleur de ses cheveux, Subaru en déduisit qu'elle devait être étrangère. La deuxième était un homme qui devait avoir trente ou trente cinq ans. Très bien habillé, Subaru se dit que cet homme devait avoir déjà bien réussi sa vie. La dernière personne était aussi un homme d'au maximum vingt cinq ans. **//

- ... ru... Subaru...

- Hum... Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux.

- Téléphone

- Ha... Merci. Oui ?... ha, d'accord... oui, je descends.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Subaru regarda Kamui assis dans le lit puis le réveil. Il indiquait 6h23.

- Tu devrais dormir encore un peu.

- Mais...

Subaru s'était déjà levé et commença à s'habiller. Il finissait d'enfiler son T-shirt lorsqu'un sanglot étouffé le fit revenir vers le lit.

- Kamui... ?

Celui-ci s'était recouché sur le côté et ses bras étaient enroulés autour de son oreiller qu'il avait placé contre son visage.

- Kamui...

Subaru avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et sentait des spasmes agiter tout son corps.

- Kamui, regarde-moi !

Le jeune homme consentit enfin à lâcher son oreiller. Son visage était baigné de larmes.

- Kamui ? Qu'est-ce que...

- Je... je... veux... rentrer.

- Hum... je suis d'accord de te ramener, mais tu dois me dire pourquoi tu veux rentrer.

- Je...

- Tu ?

- Je suis désolé, mais je vois bien que je te dérange.

- Mais non ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que... depuis qu'on est arrivé... et bien soit tu m'ignores ou alors tu m'envoies dormir ou...

- Je ne t'ignore pas... je...

- Ah bon ? Et tu appelles ça comment le fait d'être pendant plusieurs heures avec quelqu'un et de ne pas lui dire un mot ?

- ...

- Je me rends bien compte que je te dérange, alors, je... je préfère rentrer.

- Kamui. Kamui, je suis désolé. Je... je n'ai plus l'habitude.

- Plus l'habitude' ??? Mais de quoi ?

Subaru détourna le regard avant de répondre.

- Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être avec quelqu'un. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé... Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Subaru passa une main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent et lui adressa un sourire.

- Alors ? Tu t'habilles et tu descends avec moi ?

- Oui, oui ! J'en ai pour deux minutes.

Jour J + 1 : 6h54

- Inspecteur, voici Maître Sumeragi. L'employé fit entrer Subaru et Kamui dans un petit salon.

- Maître Sumeragi, reprit l'homme, voici l'inspecteur...

- Subaru ???

L'inspecteur en question s'était retourné et regardait Subaru avec étonnement.

- Oh ! Inspecteur Kawano. Excusez-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

- Hum...

L'inspecteur détailla le jeune homme puis marmonna un tu as changé' avant de poursuivre.

- J'ai été appelé pour enquêter sur le meurtre de Maki. Maki' est le prénom de la jeune fille qui vient d'être assassinée. Alors, qu'as-tu vu ?

- Je... j'ai déjà répondu aux policiers hier soir...

- J'aimerais que tu recommences, et surtout que tu me dises si un phénomène paranormal s'est produit.

- Aucun phénomène paranormal ne s'est produit.

- Hum... dommage. Bon, je t'écoute.

Jour J + 1 : 07h28

- ... elle était étendue par terre. Vu la façon dont son sang s'écoulait, je pensa qu'elle a du recevoir des coups de couteau à plusieurs endroits. 

- Tu as raison. D'après les premiers rapports, elle a reçu au moins trois coups. Un dans le cur et deux dans le ventre. Y a-t-il autre chose ?

- Heu... non, je ne crois pas.

L'inspecteur Kawano se passa une main dans les cheveux tout en regardant pour la énième fois pas la fenêtre ouverte donnant sur la cours.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? Demanda soudain Kamui resté silencieux depuis leur arrivée.

L'inspecteur le regarda un instant comme s'il ne s'était pas encore aperçu de sa présence.

- Oui, en effet. Elle ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tarder.

- Elle' ?

- Oui, elle' !

Jour J + 1 : 8h15

- Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ?

La voix de l'inspecteur Kawano tira Kamui de ses pensées.

- Non, en fait... ça ne fait que quelques mois.

L'inspecteur vérifia que Subaru était toujours au téléphone avant de reprendre.

- Il a changé... Quand je l'ai rencontré, il était vraiment différent. C'est vrai que c'était il y a presque 10 ans, mais... même s'il avait de lourdes responsabilités, il avait l'air heureux. Alors que maintenant, il... Ha! Mireille, par ici !

Kamui se retourna afin de voir à qui son interlocuteur faisait de grands signes.

Une femme s'avança vers eux.

- Bonjour inspecteur. Excusez-moi, je suis en retard.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ha, voilà Subaru qui revient.

- Mireille ? ...

- Subaru ? C'est toi ? ... Tu... tu as beaucoup changé, je... ne t'aurais pas reconnu.

Subaru lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

- Ha, oui, l'enquête. Je suis venue voir ce qui s'est passé.

- Mireille est une amie du suspect numéro un. Précisa l'inspecteur Kawano.

- Qui est ?

- Le futur époux de la victime.

- Ha !

Jour J + 1 : 11h00

Mireille retira ses gants et plaça une main sur l'un des murs de la chambre. Bien que le corps ait été enlevé plusieurs heures avant, la pièce avait néanmoins gardé une odeur de mort. C'est pour cette raison que Subaru avait interdit à Kamui de venir. Le jeune homme s'étonnait lui même. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il tentait constamment de protéger son jeune ami. Ou plutôt, peut-être qu'il le savait. Il reproduisait inconsciemment ce que Seishiro avait fait pour lui des années auparavant.

« Seishiro... » Murmura le jeune homme.

- Mireille... Mireille, que se passe t-il ?

Subaru fut soudain tiré de ses rêveries.

L'inspecteur Kawano tenait dans ses bras la femme en pleure.

- Qu'as-tu vu Mireille ? Demanda Subaru en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je... je...

- Avez-vous vu le meurtrier ?

- N... non.

- Mais vous avez vu quelque chose ?

Mireille essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et sortit de la chambre. Subaru la suivit.

Elle allait atteindre la sortie lorsqu'il la rappela.

- Mireille.

Elle se retourna.

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai vu ?

- Si c'est trop dur pour toi d'en parler, ne dis rien, mais...

- ... tellement d'incompréhension...

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais, j'ai vu beaucoup de chose. Beaucoup trop même. Mais jamais je n'ai vu ça.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tout dans la pièce est bloquée' sur ses yeux.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne peux rien voir de ce qui s'est passé à part ses yeux ?

- C'est ça. Il y a tellement d'incompréhension dans son regard... tellement d'incompréhension...

- Mais, je ne comprends pas. Ce doit toujours être le cas, non ?

- Maître Sumeragi, votre grand-mère au téléphone.

Subaru se retourna pour prendre le téléphone qu'on lui tendait. Mireille en profita pour lui adresser un rapide à bientôt' avant de sortir.

Jour J + 1 : 18h35

- Mais je ne comprends pas ! Je croyais que ta grand-mère voulait te voir. Alors pourquoi ?

Subaru sourit. Voir le jeune homme assis en face de lui s'énerver lui rappelait qu'ils étaient tous les deux bien vivants.

- Pourquoi ? Insista Kamui.

- Grand-mère veut que je reste pour pouvoir aider la police si je le peux.

- Je pensais qu'elle avait vraiment envie de te revoir.

- Je pense que c'est le cas.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que...

- Le devoir avant tout !

- ... Je trouve ça injuste.

- Quoi ?

- De décider à ta place sans te demander ton avais. Je trouve que... ce n'est pas bien.

- Tu es vraiment très gentil.

Kamui lui dédia un sourire en remerciement au compliment.

Le reste du repas s'effectua en silence et les deux amis ne tardèrent pas à monter dans leur chambre.

Jour J + 1 : 23h03

- Subaru, tu dors ? 

- Non, pas encore. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi est-elle morte ? C'est injuste... injuste... Je ne sers vraiment à rien !!! Je...

- Kamui... Kamui, calme toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien. Et tu ne pouvais rien faire.

Kamui sanglotait. Il n'y était absolument pour rien, mais il se sentait coupable. Subaru le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent s'endorme. Subaru, lui-même ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans le sommeil.

// **- Et bien, que vois-je ? Tu m'es infidèle ?**

Subaru ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva en territoire connu. Les pétales de cerisier tournoyaient autours de lui.

- Seishiro... Murmura-t-il.

Seishiro, un grand sourire aux lèvres s'avança vers le jeune homme immobile.

- Alors, comme d'habitude, ta grand-mère ordonne et toi, tu obéis.

- ...

- Je pensais pourtant que tu voulais partir le plus loin possible de cette histoire.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda faiblement Subaru.

- Mais, c'est évident. Elle ressemblait à Hokuto. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ?

- De toute façon, lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu auras oublié notre rencontre. Comme tu as oublié toutes les fois précédentes où nous nous sommes vus par l'intermédiaire d'un rêve.

- Pourquoi ? ...

- Parce que ça m'arrange. De cette façon, je suis libre de te dire ce que je veux.

- Je ne comprends pas... je...

- Aucune importance. Alors, que t'a dit Mireille ?

- Tu te souviens d'elle ?

Seishiro se contenta de sourire.

~~~~~~~~

- Bien, récapitulons. Maki avait 22 ans et elle a été assassinée dans sa chambre. Aucune trace d'effraction, donc c'est elle qui a ouvert la porte à son assassin. Dans ton rêve, il est évident que parmi les gens que tu as vus, il doit y avoir son meurtrier. Tu as donc vu ses parents et ses frères, ainsi que deux hommes et une fille. L'un des deux hommes doit être le suspect numéro un de l'inspecteur Kawano. Je pense que le deuxième doit être l'ex petit ami de la victime. Si c'est bien lui, il s'appelle Kei Fujami. Quand à le fille, il doit s'agir de Rose Grellon. C'était la meilleure amie de Maki.

- Seishiro...

- Mmm ?

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?

- Même si je t'en disais la raison, à ton réveil, tu auras tout oublié.

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas me le dire ? Insista Subaru.

Seishiro le regarda quelques secondes. Il était légèrement déstabilisé, mais Subaru ne le remarqua pas.

Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque Subaru se réveilla. //

A côté de lui, Kamui s'agitait dans son sommeil. Il ne cessait de réclamer à tour de rôle, sa mère, Kotori et Fuma.

- Kamui... Kamui... calme toi...

L'adolescent se réveilla.

- Su... baru ?

- Oui, calme-toi, tu as fait un mauvais rêve. Tout va bien.

- ... maman me disait exactement la même chose quand je faisais un cauchemar.

Subaru sourit.

- Rendors-toi Kamui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserais personne te faire le moindre mal.

- Merci... Subaru, est-ce que...

- Quoi ?

- ... Non, rien.

Kamui n'osa pas demander à son ami s'il pouvait dormir dans ses bras. Cependant, alors qu'il se retournait, il se retrouva dans les bras du jeune homme. Là, il était rassuré. Avant de s'endormir, il ne put s'empêcher de songer au fait que personne ne le comprenait aussi bien que Subaru.

A suivre 

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous aimez ? Promis, je ne vous ferez pas trop attendre pour la suite, mais j'aimerais bien savoir quand même ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre ^__^

Chapitre 2

Retour à la page des fics


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur: Naëlle  
**Mail:** naelle@lartisan.net  
**Base:** Tokyo Babylon et X de Clamp  
**Discaimer:** les mêmes blabla que pour toutes les fics! Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Clamp   
**Spoilers: **Il n'y a pas de réel spolier dans cette fic et je précise que s'il faut la situer, elle se trouve entre les volumes 10 et 11 du manga ! (Subaru a donc toujours ses deux yeux !)  
**Titre:** Que vont-ils penser ?  
**Genre:** Sérieux avec un soupçons de shonen-ai (et le premier qui me dit que c'est entre Kamui et Subaru, je l'étrangle !!!!)   
**Remarque:** Il y a plus d'un an maintenant, Asrial avait organisé un concours sur son site et l'un des thèmes était "meurtre dans la chambre 13". J'avais donc penser y participer avec une petite fic d'une dizaine de pages ou peut-être moins. Finalement, comme je n'avais pas pu finir dans les temps, j'avais laissé tomber cette histoire et il y a quelques semaines, je m'y suis remise, et voilà ce que ça donne ! 

Dédicace : Alors, comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques semaines, vous êtes nombreux à m'avoir remonté le moral consciemment ou inconsciemment, et pour celà, je vous en serais toujours reconnaissante. Cependant, aujourd'hui, je tiens à remercier la personne m'ayant le plus soutenue. Je te dédicace donc cette fanfiction France ! Et encore merci pour tout !

Bonjour à tous ^_^ Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fic ! Beaucoup m'ont fait remarqué que Kamui avait l'air un peu... hum... trop fragile dirons-nous... et pas vraiment comme il est au début du manga. Je reconnais que c'est vrai, mais dans cette histoire, j'ai fait ressortit le côté "fragile" de sa personnalité et j'ai voulu qu'il voit Subaru un peu comme un grand frère ^_^ Et n'oublions pas, c'est quand même mon p'tit Subaru le héro la dedans ! lol

Un grand merci à Aoi pour sa correction (vous avez vu ? C'est toujours elle qui s'y colle maintenant !)

Que vont-ils penser ?

(CHAPITRE 2)

**Jour J + 2 : 9h04**

****

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- En fait, je n'ai rien fait du tout. C'est ma grand-mère qui a tout arrangé.

Le chauffeur se gara et descendit de la voiture afin d'ouvrir la portière arrière. Subaru et Kamui descendirent.

Finalement, l'ancien chef de la famille Sumeragi avait tenu sa promesse et avait envoyé une voiture.

Subaru regarda une dernière fois les feuilles de papier qu'il tenait à la main.

- Par ici, Maître Sumeragi.

Un policier en uniforme lui indiqua le chemin emprunter.

Kamui regarda son ami un peu étonné. Il n'avait pas encore très bien compris ce qu'être le chef de la famille Sumeragi signifiait.

- Veuillez attendre quelques minutes, je vous prie.

Le policier sortit et laissa les deux amis seuls dans une petite pièce comprenant comme seul mobilier une table et quatre chaises.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le policier revint accompagné d'un homme d'âge mûr.

« C'est l'homme de mon rêve », pensa aussitôt Subaru.

L'homme jeta un rapide coup d'il à Subaru et Kamui et s'installa sur une chaise.

- Assieds-toi. Dit Subaru à l'adresse de Kamui, tandis que lui-même prenait place face à l'homme. Puis, il reprit :

- Bonjour monsieur. Je m'appelle Subaru Sumeragi et voici Kamui Shiro.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

- Ecoutez... je suis fatigué... on m'a déjà interrogé toute la nuit.

- Je sais. Je comprends que c'est pénible, mais...

- Allez-y ! Qu'on en finisse !

- Heu... oui. Bien, alors vous vous appelez Tomoki Yamu et vous avez 41 ans...

- 42 dans trois semaines !

- Oui. Vous êtes le directeur de la société de jouet Yoto, c'est exact ?

- Tout à fait.

- D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, vous alliez épouser Maki. C'est toujours exact ?

- Oui...

- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais...

- Allez-y. De toute façon, ici ma vie privée n'a aucune valeur.

Le ton du suspect avait changé. Il semblait à présent très las.

- Bien, reprit Subaru, j'aimerais savoir s'il y avait longtemps que vous aviez décidé de vous marier Maki et vous.

- Hum... comment vous dire ? ... En fait, j'ai demandé sa main à ses parents, mais je ne suis pas passé par elle au préalable.

- QUOI ???

- Kamui, va m'attendre dehors ! 

- Mais... 

Le regard que lui adressa Subaru ne lui permit pas de riposter. C'est donc de mauvaise grâce qu'il obéit. Il savait que Subaru avait raison de vouloir qu'il se taise, mais la dernière révélation de l'homme l'avait scandalisé.

Subaru regarda son ami sortir, et reprit :

- Avez-vous un alibi ?

Tomoki Yamu se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Je suis fatigué d'entendre toujours les mêmes questions. Non, je n'en ai pas. J'était plongé dans des comptes, chez moi et seul. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué ! Croyez-le ou non, je l'aimais !

Subaru baissa les yeux. L'homme assit en face de lui avait quasiment hurlé sa dernière phrase.

- Certaines personnes tuent par amour... Murmura t-il alors.

- Ces gens là ne sont pas normaux. Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'aimer. Moi, j'aimais Maki et je ne voulais que son bonheur.

- Vous avez tout de même cherché à l'épouser sans qu'elle y consente.

- Non ! Ce sont ses parents qui m'ont dit qu'elle était d'accord.

Subaru se leva, remercia Tomoki Yamu et sortit.

~~~~~~~~

- Alors ? Demanda Kamui dès que son ami arriva à sa hauteur.

- Alors quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

Les deux amis marchèrent quelques minutes en silence dans la rue. Kamui regardait les passants. Certains semblaient pressés, d'autre prenait le temps de regarder les vitrines devant lesquels ils passaient.

- ... glace ?

- ... hum... ? Pardon ?

Subaru sourit.

- Je te demandais si tu veux une glace.

- Heu... oui, merci.

Les deux amis entrèrent dans un salon de thé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une serveuse vint prendre leur commande.

- Avez-vous choisi ?

- Kamui ?

- Un chocolat liégeois, s'il vous plait.

- Bien. Et pour vous monsieur ?

- Un café noir.

La serveuse partit et revint rapidement avec leur commande.

- Tu veux goûter ? Demanda soudain Kamui, plus désireux de rompre le silence que de partager sa glace.

- Non merci. Lui répondit le jeune homme avant de replonger son regard dans son café.

Kamui soupira.

****

**Jour J + 2 : 15h07**

****

- Tu sais, je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre.

- ...

- Comment peut-il prétendre l'aimer alors qu'il ne tenait même pas compte de ses sentiments à elle?

- Ha, c'est ici.

Subaru s'arrêta devant une grille et appuya sur la sonnette.

Kamui le regarda un peu perdu. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer le Subaru qu'il avait en face de lui.

La grille qui s'ouvrit l'empêcha de penser à cela plus longtemps.

- Vous désirez?

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année se tenait devant la grille.

- Bonjour madame. Je suis Subaru Sumeragi. On a dû vous annoncer ma visite.

La femme hocha la tête et ouvrit la grille.

- Suivez-moi.

Kamui et Subaru lui emboîtèrent le pas. Une fois arrivé dans le salon, la femme se retourna.

- Ma fille est bouleversée par ce qui s'est passé, et...

- Je comprends. Rassurez vous, je ne serais pas long.

- Merci... Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra descendre. Je vais vous conduire à sa chambre.

Les deux amis et madame Grellon montèrent des escaliers et la femme s'arrêta devant une porte.

Subaru frappa et ouvrit la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui lui sera le cur. Une jeune fille était assise sur son lit, le dos contre le mur. Elle avait ramené ses jambes contre son corps et ses bras entouraient ses genoux. Dans sa main droite, Subaru put distinguer une chaînette au bout de laquelle pendait un petit pendentif en forme de poisson.

En entendant sa porte s'ouvrir, la jeune fille tourna légèrement la tête vers les nouveaux venus. Son regard était vide de toutes expressions.

Subaru s'approcha lentement du lit tandis que Kamui et la mère de la jeune fille restait sur le pas de la porte.

- Mademoiselle? Appela doucement Subaru en s'asseyant sur le lit près de la jeune fille. Cependant, il ne s'attira aucune réaction de la part de l'interpellée.

- Mademoiselle Grellon? Retenta t-il.

- Rose. Murmura la jeune fille.

Subaru la regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis l'ébauche d'un sourire franchit ses lèvres.

- Bien... Rose, acceptez-vous de me parler?

- Vous êtes policier? Demanda Rose en regardant cette fois-ci le jeune homme dans les yeux.

- Non... mais j'enquête sur la mort de Maki.

Le regard de la jeune fille se voilà, puis, elle se décida à parler à cet étranger que sans connaître elle appréciait.

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, on s'était disputé... alors, quand j'ai su qu'elle venait dans une auberge près d'ici, j'ai voulu aller la voir... J'avais... j'avais acheté ce pendentif pour elle... elle adore... adorait les poissons - Rose mit le pendentif dans les mains de Subaru - Hier... hier matin, je me préparais pour aller la voir... et... et j'ai allumé la radio... pour écouter de la musique en me coiffant... - Madame Grellon ne cachait plus ses larmes et alla s'asseoir près de fille avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules - mais... mais... je me suis trompée de fréquence... je suis tombée sur les informations locales... et ils... ils parlaient d'une fille qui venait d'être assassinée... et... et au moment où j'ai voulu changer de fréquence... ils ont donné le nom de Maki...

Rose ne pu ajouter un mot de plus et éclata en sanglots. Elle se réfugia alors dans les bras de sa mère.

Subaru regarda la scène quelques secondes avant de faire signe à Kamui de le suivre et tous deux sortirent de la maison. Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence et Subaru songea que cela commençait à être une habitude, lorsque son ami rompit le silence. 

- Subaru.

- Oui ?

- Tu penses qu'elle jouait la comédie ? 

- Je n'en sais rien peut-être

- Elle avait pourtant l'air très sincère et ses larmes est-il possible qu'elle simulait ?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre. Répondit le jeune homme de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées. 

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda alors Kamui.

- Je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression que J'avais déjà vu le visage de cette fille. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que j'avais aussi vu monsieur Tomoki Yamu. 

- Ha bon ? Où ?

- Je ne sais pas 

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence puis Subaru reprit :

- Ce n'est pas elle.

- Quoi ?

- Elle n'a pas tué Maki.

- Quoi ? Tu es sûr ? Comment le sais-tu ? A l'instant, tu disais que tu n'en savais rien.

- Je sais mais, maintenant, je le sais je le sens 

- Ha

- Et maintenant, voyons qui nous devons encore aller voir.

Subaru survola une nouvelle fois les documents qu'il avait en sa possession. Kamui, quant à lui commençait à avoir faim, mais il suivit son ami sans dire un mot.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta alors que ses yeux rencontraient Kei Fujami'. Un nom qui aurait dû lui être inconnu, mais que pourtant, il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu. Et cette brise légère, faisant tournoyer des pétales de cerisier, cela lui rappelait quelque chose de récent, mais quoi ?

- Subaru ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- heu si, tout va très bien.

Kamui n'en était pas convaincu, mais il ne dit rien. 

- Finalement, reprit l'aîné, je crois qu'on va rentrer. On continuera demain.

- D'accord.

**Jour J + 2 : 20h06**

Subaru et Kamui mangeait leur dîner en silence. Subaru regarda son jeune ami. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été avec quelqu'un cette sensation était étrange pour lui. Quelque part, la situation commençait à lui plaire. Cependant, il savait que cela ne durerait que quelques jours. 

- Subaru ?

- Heu Oui ? 

- Ha, vous êtes là !

Subaru se retourna.

- Inspecteur Kawano ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Kamui repartit vers sa part de tarte sans pour autant perdre quoique se soit de la conversation des deux hommes.

- Maki était enceinte.

- 

- Et tu sais que c'est le premier coup de couteau qui l'a tué ? Tu ne devineras jamais lequel c'était.

- Celui dans le cur.

- Tu le savais ???

- Non. Mais maintenant que nous savons qu'elle attendait un enfant, je pense qu'il faut partir sur d'autre piste. 

- Tout à fait, approuva le policier en se grattant la tête.

- Le meurtrier voulait surtout

- se débarrasser du bébé, finit l'inspecteur.

- Sait-on qui était le père ?

- Non, pas encore. 

- 

- Je te tiens au courant, dit alors l'homme en repartant. 

**Jour J + 2 : 23h47**

// **- Alors ? Elle était enceinte ?**

**- Seishiro Murmura Subaru alors que ses rêves le menaient une fois de plus auprès de l'héritier du cerisier. **

**- Tu t'es encore embarqué dans une bien sombre affaire.**

**- **

**- Je me suis toujours demandé comment ton cur si pur fait pour supporter toutes ces horreurs.**

**- **

**- Tu as perdu ta langue mon petit Subaru ?**

**Seishiro se rapprocha du jeune homme et effleura sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Ce contact n'eu pas tout à fait l'effet car le jeune homme recula. **

**- Hé bien ? Je te fais peur ?**

**- n non **

**Seishiro sourit et recula de quelques pas.**

**Il commençait à disparaître dans un nuage de pétales de cerisier lorsqu'il annonça :**

**- C'était l'enfant de Kei !**

**- Quoi ? C'était l'enfant de qui ? Je n'ai pas bien compris. Seishiro ! Seishiro !!!!! //**

Subaru se réveilla en sursaut. Il chercha alors Kamui du regard, mais celui-ci n'était pas dans la chambre.

- Kamui ???

A suivre 

Alors ? Critiques ???? Non ??? Allez, un petit effort, s'il vous plait !!!! 


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur: Naëlle  
**Mail:** naelle@lartisan.net  
**Base:** Tokyo Babylon et X de Clamp  
**Discaimer:** les mêmes blabla que pour toutes les fics! Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Clamp   
**Spoilers: **Il n'y a pas de réel spolier dans cette fic et je précise que s'il faut la situer, elle se trouve entre les volumes 10 et 11 du manga ! (Subaru a donc toujours ses deux yeux !)  
**Titre:** Que vont-ils penser ?  
**Genre:** Sérieux avec un soupçons de shonen-ai (et le premier qui me dit que c'est entre Kamui et Subaru, je l'étrangle !!!!)   
**Remarque:** Il y a plus d'un an maintenant, Asrial avait organisé un concours sur son site et l'un des thèmes était "meurtre dans la chambre 13". J'avais donc penser y participer avec une petite fic d'une dizaine de pages ou peut-être moins. Finalement, comme je n'avais pas pu finir dans les temps, j'avais laissé tomber cette histoire et il y a quelques semaines, je m'y suis remise, et voilà ce que ça donne ! 

Dédicace : Alors, comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques semaines, vous êtes nombreux à m'avoir remonté le moral consciemment ou inconsciemment, et pour celà, je vous en serais toujours reconnaissante. Cependant, aujourd'hui, je tiens à remercier la personne m'ayant le plus soutenue. Je te dédicace donc cette fanfiction France ! Et encore merci pour tout !

Cette histoire comprend 3 chapitres plus une mini épilogue (1 page et demi). Chaque chapitre correspondant à une journée, sauf le premier qui couvre les deux premiers jours. 

Hitori, alors toi, j't'adore ! A peine lu, tu me laisses des reviews sur les fics que tu aimes ^___^ Mais à quoi tu penses ??? Est-ce que tu me vois, moi, faire ce que tu me demandes ???? Un lemon... ben voyons... désolée, mais tu vas devoir te contenter de ce qu'il y a dans ce chapitre. Et puis Kamui... ben désolée (encore), mais il ne va pas vraiment changer. Mais quand même grande nouvelle, je te satisfais pour quelque chose dans ce chapitre, vu qu'on apprend qui est le coupable ^__^

Mimi Yuy, tu voulais de la tendresse entre Kamui et Subaru ? Ben... c'est pas trop ça au niveau tendresse... tout le monde sait que Subaru ne voit que Seishiro... ça en devenait presque énervant à écrire. Mais si, c'est vrai ! De plus, moi, je ne veux surtout pas caser Subaru avec Kamui, alors... j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ^_^ 

Allez, je vous laisse lire, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic... parce que pour une fois, je la trouve pas mal ^___^

Que vont-ils penser ? 

(3**)**

Jour J + 3 : 01h12 

- Les policiers vous ont dit de ne pas partir d'ici. Je les ai bien entendu !

- Pour qui te prends-tu ?

- 

- Il est hors de question que nous restions ici un jour de plus !

- Que se passe t-il ? Subaru venait d'arriver.

- Ha, vous voilà vous ! – La mère de Maki lança un regard noir au nouvel arrivant. – Dites à votre frère de s'occuper de ses affaires !

Subaru n'essaya même pas de corriger la femme et se tourna vers Kamui. 

- J'étais en train de leur dire qu'il n'avait pas la permission de partir. Se défendit l'adolescent.

- C'est exact, vous devez rester ici !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous retenir dans cet endroit !

- Madame, calmez-vous.

- Que je me calme ? Mais je suis calme ! Vous auriez l'âge d'être mon fils et vous vous permettez de me donner des ordres. D'où sortez-vous donc ?

- Mère.

- Quoi encore ?

- Il est l'héritier des Sumeragi.

La femme regarda un instant Subaru avant de se confondre en excuses. 

- Retournez vous coucher, répondit simplement Subaru. 

Les quatre membres de la famille passèrent alors devant les deux amis sans le moindre mot. Le plus jeune des deux fils, ne quittant pas son frère. 

- Madame, attendez.

- Oui ?

- Je pense que vous devriez l'envoyer voir un psychologue. Reprit le jeune homme en faisant référence au cadet de la famille, celui là même qui avait découvert le corps inanimé de sa propre sur. 

- Je vous demande pardon ? Reprit la femme. 

- Il va mal, je pense que 

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! Que vont penser les gens s'ils apprennent que mon fils va voir un psychologue ? Ils risquent de se dire qu'il est fou !

- 

La famille repartit vers leurs chambres, laissant les deux amis hébétés, suite aux paroles de la mère. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, en entrant dans leur chambre, Subaru demanda à Kamui :

- Pourquoi t'es-tu levé ? 

- hé bien tu t'agitais beaucoup et tu n'arrêtais pas d'appeler Seishiro' dans ton sommeil. 

- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura l'adolescent avec un sourire tout en se recouchant. 

* * * * *

- On va où ? 

- Voir l'ex petit ami de Maki. 

- D'accord.

Subaru prit place dans la voiture et indiqua au chauffeur l'adresse à laquelle il devait se rendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kamui rompit le silence. 

- Elle était enceinte tu crois qu'elle attendait un enfant de monsieur Yamu ?

- Non, c'était le bébé de Kei Fujami. Répondit le jeune homme, les yeux dans le vague.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Quoi ? Subaru sembla revenir à la réalité.

- Que c'est l'enfant de monsieur Fujami.

- je je ne sais pas 

Kamui ne fit aucun commentaire et le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet. 

Jour J + 3 : 10h32

- Monsieur Kei Fujami ? Demanda Subaru lorsqu'un jeune homme lui ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. 

- Non, je suis son frère, Yamashi.

- Enchanté. Je suis Subaru Sumeragi. 

Yamashi se poussa et fit signe à Subaru d'entrer.

- Voici Kamui Shiro, introduisit Subaru en entrant. 

Yamashi fit un léger signe de tête à l'adolescent.

- Mon frère n'a pas dit un mot depuis le départ des policiers

- 

- Yamashi !

- Heu oui ?

Un autre jeune homme entra dans la pièce.

- Vous êtes Kei ? Demanda Subaru.

- Oui, – puis, se retournant vers son frère – Tu devrais être en cours !

- Oui, mais 

- Je vais bien, alors vas-y !

Son ton étant sans appel et Yamashi disparut quelques secondes avant de repasser et de sortir. 

Kei referma la porte et adressa un sourire à ses invités.

- Il faut que je fasse attention à lui. C'est mon petit frère et il dépend encore de moi.

- 

- Normalement – Sa voix commença à se briser – nous aurions dû être trois dans cet appartement à partir du mois prochain 

- Vous parlez de Maki ?

- oui 

- 

- Elle m'avait appelé il y a cinq jours elle disait que cette fois-ci sa mère ne pourrait plus s'opposer à notre mariage 

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser sur le sol, ramena ses genoux contre son torse et se mis à sangloter silencieusement. C'était les premières larmes qu'il versait depuis qu'on lui avait apprit la nouvelle la veille. Subaru s'approcha légèrement et s'accroupit auprès de Kei. Durant près d'une heure, il ne changea pas de position. Il resta juste à côté de ce garçon brisé. Il savait que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire serait inutile. Il se contenta donc de le rassurer par sa proximité. 

Une fois calmé, Kei ne bougea pas et garda la tête baissée. 

- Nous nous étions disputés il y a trois semaines 

- 

- A cause de cette histoire de mariage Je l'ai accusé de vouloir épouser cet homme il avait de quoi la faire vivre comme une princesse alors que moi, je n'ai rien 

- 

- Le peu d'argent que je gagne, je l'utilise pour financer les études de mon frère 

- 

- 

- 

- Maki je l'aimais tant j'étais tellement content de savoir qu'elle était bien décidée à m'épouser avec ou sans le consentement de ses parents 

- 

- Mais je ne lui ai peut-être pas suffisamment montré peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas compris à quel point je l'aimais 

- Elle le savait, ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura gentiment Subaru. 

- merci Murmura le jeune homme.

- Monsieur Fujami

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Kei.

- Bien, Kei, il faut que je vous pose quelques questions.

- Vous pensez que je l'ai tué ?

Kei releva un visage ravagé par le chagrin.

- Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit sincèrement Subaru.

Kamui, qui s'était assis sur une chaise regarda son ami étonné. Subaru, même s'il parlait gentiment semblait impassible et indifférent. 

Jour J + 3 : 13h48

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un restaurant, Subaru soupira. Finalement, son entrevue avec Kei ne l'avait pas du tout aidé quant à la raison et la personne ayant entraîné ce meurtre. 

Kamui et lui s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent. L'adolescent avait de nouveau pu constater l'effet produit par le simple nom de famille de son ami. En effet, lorsqu'ils étaient entrés, une serveuse leur annonçait qu'il ne servait plus lorsque le patron l'avait contredite. Elle n'avait pas compris, et il lui avait alors murmuré Sumeragi' à l'oreille. Et c'était avec les plus grands égards qu'à présent ils se faisaient servir. 

- Subaru.

- Hum ?

- Tu as dit que le meurtrier voulait être sûr que le bébé était mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- Mais personne n'a jamais fait allusion à l'enfant.

« _ elle disait que cette fois-ci sa mère ne pourrait plus s'opposer à notre mariage _»

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Allons-y !

- Quoi ? Mais où ?

- A l'auberge.

- ???

- Dépêche-toi !

Jour J + 3 : 15h41

- Où sont vos parent ?

Subaru s'était précipité vers les deux frères. L'aîné tentant de convaincre son frère de manger au moins un yaourt vu qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille. 

- Où sont-ils ??? Répéta Subaru voyant qu'il n'avait pas été écouté.

- Heu en ville mais que se passe t-il ? 

Subaru ne prit pas le temps de répondre et repartit en courant.

- Je retourne en ville, toi, reste ici.

- Mais 

- Je crois que ce que je vais découvrir ne sera pas des mieux. Alors, si tu pouvais rester avec les deux frères, ça m'arrangerait. 

- D'accord. 

Les deux amis se sourirent, puis Subaru monta dans la voiture alors que Kamui retournait dans l'auberge. 

Jour J + 3 : 15h48

- la femme porte un kimono et 

Le chauffeur écoutait le maître de sa famille avec une certaine fierté. Aucun doute, Subaru Sumeragi était le meilleur dans tous les domaines. Car, si l'homme l'avait déjà vu accomplir son rôle de chef de clan, il ne l'avait jamais vu à l'uvre dans une affaire normale'. 

Jour J + 3 : 15h56

- Maître ?

Le chauffeur s'aperçut que le jeune homme venait de s'assoupir. 

// **- Seishiro **

Un sourire répondit au jeune homme tandis que des pétales de cerisiers virevoltaient autours des deux hommes. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- Tu oublies toujours nos rencontres. Répondit l'autre. 

- 

- Tu vas encore souffrir. 

- 

- Tu sais que cette famille est détruite. 

- Je sais et toi, tu le savais depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

Seul un sourire énigmatique lui répondit. 

- Subaru.

- Oui ?

- Fais attention. Tu reproduis un peu trop ce qui tu as vécu sur ton jeune leader. 

- 

- 

- je sais 

- 

- Seishiro je t'en prie dis-moi pourquoi nous nous voyons 

Comme les fois précédentes, Seishiro sembla déstabilisé, mais cette fois-ci, il se rapprocha de Subaru avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Le jeune homme fut bien trop surpris pour réagir.

Ca baiser chaste ne dura même pas dix secondes, puis, Seishiro murmura quelque chose.

- Si nous nous rencontrons en rêve, c'est parce que 

L'homme commença à disparaître.

- Attends ! Je n'ai pas entendu la fin de ta phrase. 

Sur le visage déjà bien dissipé, un sourire apparut. Subaru ne sut comment l'interpréter car amusement et tristesse semblaient s'y mêler. //

- Maître ? Ca va ?

Subaru émargea difficilement. Il ne s'était endormi que quelques secondes, mais cette sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose l'agaçait. Machinalement, il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres sans comprendre son geste. 

- Maître ?

- Oui, oui, ça va. 

****

Jour J + 3 : 18h09

- Emmenez-la !

La mère de Maki se laissa conduire par les policiers présents sur les lieux. Son époux était à présent un homme brisé. En le regardant, Subaru s'aperçut qu'en l'espace de trois jours, il avait pris au moins quinze ans.

- Elle voulait mourir j'aurais peut-être dû la laisser faire 

- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Demanda l'inspecteur Kawano. 

L'homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder le poignard qu'il tenait entre les mains celui dont sa femme voulait se servir afin de mettre fin à ses jours. 

- Tu m'accompagnes ? Demanda l'inspecteur en se retournant vers Subaru. 

- Oui, répondit simplement le jeune homme. 

* * * * *

- Nous l'avions même laissée aller faire ses études à l'étranger. Je n'ai rien dit quand elle a commencé à s'habiller à l'occidentale. Mais, je me suis formellement opposée à sa liaison avec son copain. Que pouvait donc lui apporter ce bon à rien ? Rien du tout, c'est sûr ! C'est pour cette raison que quand Tomoki nous a fait part de ses sentiments et surtout de son désir de l'épouser, j'ai tout de suite approuvé et accepté. Tomoki aurait pu lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle aurait tout eu ! Mais il a fallut qu'elle se fasse mettre enceinte par ce ce garçon. Il fallait que j'intervienne !!! Qu'auraient pensé les autres s'ils avaient su que ma fille était enceinte sans être mariée ? Je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire !!!

- Et vous l'avez tuée 

- Ce que j'ai voulu tuer, c'est ce petit bâtard qu'elle portait dans son ventre ! Je voulais supprimer cette honte qu'elle allait faire ressurgir sur nous. 

Subaru assistait à la scène sans ouvrir la bouche. 

- Expliquez-nous tout, reprit l'inspecteur Kawano.

- Vers 4 heures de l'après-midi, elle m'a demandé de la rejoindre pour qu'on discute. Mais faute de discussion, elle voulait plutôt m'annoncer qu'elle attendait un enfant de son copain et qu'ils allaient se marier.

- Continuez.

- Elle pensait que cet enfant me ferait fléchir. Je suis repartie sans un mot.

- Ensuite ? 

- Environ une heure plus tard, je suis retournée la voir. Elle m'a ouvert elle avait l'air heureuse que je sois revenue. J'avais récupéré un couteau, je ne sais trop où, et je l'ai frappée avec. Elle s'est tout de suite écroulée. J'ai alors tué le responsable de ma soudaine colère : ce petit bâtard ! Sans lui, ma fille serait toujours vivante !

- C'est vous qui avez tué votre fille votre propre enfant 

- Non ! C'est son copain et cet enfant qui l'ont tuée ! Rendez-moi ma fille !!!! Makiiiii !!!!!!!!!

L'inspecteur se leva et appela les policiers afin qu'ils emmènent la femme à présent hystérique. 

- Triste affaire dit-il en secouant la tête.

- oui Approuva Subaru.

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

- ?

- Que c'était elle.

- Une forte intuition, et surtout, personne ne savait qu'elle était enceinte. Or, nous savions que l'assassin voulait tuer le bébé. Il fallait donc que se soit quelqu'un à qui elle venait de l'annoncer.

- Tout à fait.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Mireille m'avait dit qu'il y avait tant d'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

- Se faire tuer par sa propre mère quelle tristesse 

- 

A suivre

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! La semaine prochaine, normalement, vous aurez l'épilogue mais l'enquête se termine ici ! La petite épilogue ne fait que deux pages et ne servira pas à grand chose au niveau de l'histoire, mais juste à la conclure ! Celles qui ont lu l'histoire avant m'ont dit que j'avais joué à faire Clamp parce que Subaru n'entend pas ce que lui dit Seishiro ! mdr !!!! J'avoue que c'est vrai ! 

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^_^ Une p'tit review ??? ^___^


	4. Epilogue

Auteur: Naëlle  
**Mail:** naelle@lartisan.net  
**Base:** Tokyo Babylon et X de Clamp  
**Discaimer:** les mêmes blabla que pour toutes les fics! Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Clamp   
**Spoilers: **Il n'y a pas de réel spolier dans cette fic et je précise que s'il faut la situer, elle se trouve entre les volumes 10 et 11 du manga ! (Subaru a donc toujours ses deux yeux !)  
**Titre:** Que vont-ils penser ?  
**Genre:** Sérieux avec un soupçons de shonen-ai (et le premier qui me dit que c'est entre Kamui et Subaru, je l'étrangle !!!!)   
**Remarque:** Il y a plus d'un an maintenant, Asrial avait organisé un concours sur son site et l'un des thèmes était "meurtre dans la chambre 13". J'avais donc penser y participer avec une petite fic d'une dizaine de pages ou peut-être moins. Finalement, comme je n'avais pas pu finir dans les temps, j'avais laissé tomber cette histoire et il y a quelques semaines, je m'y suis remise, et voilà ce que ça donne ! 

Dédicace : Alors, comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques semaines, vous êtes nombreux à m'avoir remonté le moral consciemment ou inconsciemment, et pour celà, je vous en serais toujours reconnaissante. Cependant, aujourd'hui, je tiens à remercier la personne m'ayant le plus soutenue. Je te dédicace donc cette fanfiction France ! Et encore merci pour tout !

Cette histoire comprend 3 chapitres plus une mini épilogue (1 page et demi). Chaque chapitre correspondant à une journée, sauf le premier qui couvre les deux premiers jours. 

Et voilà, cette mini partie est la fin de cette fanfiction ! J'avoue être assez contente de moi, vu que c'est le premier écrit en plusieurs chapitres que je finis ^__^

Alors, je vais vous laisser lire, mais autant vous prévenir, cette partie n'est là que pour vous donner des "nouvelles" des différents persos ! 

Bonne lecture, et ce n'est pas parce que c'est finit qu'il faut vous gêner pour me faire part de vos impressions, d'accord ? Je vous répondrais en mail si vous me poser une question !!!!! 

(Je mets le chapitre corrigé ! Merci Hitori, grâce à toi, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais mis la version "non corrigé en ligne" ^_^;;;;

Que vont-ils penser ? 

(Epilogue**)**

Epilogue

- Une lettre pour vous Subaru.

Sorata tendit une enveloppe au jeune homme. 

Cela faisait à présent un peu plus d'un mois que Kamui et lui était rentrés et finalement, ils n'avaient tous appris l'affaire qu'en lisant les journaux, car les deux garçons n'en avaient pas parlé. 

Finalement, après toute cette sordide affaire, les deux amis n'avaient pas été voir la grand-mère de Subaru et étaient tout de suite rentrés.

Subaru s'assit dans un fauteuil de sa chambre en soupirant avant de décacheter l'enveloppe. 

Subaru, 

Il y a trois jours, je suis passée voir Kei. Il semblait aller mieux que la dernière fois. Il faut dire que lorsque la police lui a tout expliqué, j'ai cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Il ne cessait de répéter que c'était de sa faute si Maki n'était plus là. Mais depuis deux semaines, il s'est de nouveau jeté à corps perdu dans son travail pour offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux à Yamashi', pour reprendre ses termes. Je ne sais pas s'il aimera de nouveau quelqu'un comme Maki, mais au moins, je suis rassurée, il continue à vivre !

C'est peut-être étrange, mais je suis passée voir la mère de Maki il y a quelques jours. Elle était à l'infirmerie de la prison, car, m'a-t-on dit, elle refuse de s'alimenter.   
Je me suis assise sur une chaise près de son lit. Je pense qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnue et dans ce que je qualifierais d'un certain plaisir malsain, je lui ai dit : « Que doivent penser les gens, de savoir que vous avez tué votre fille ? ».   
Elle m'a regardée avec un sourire étrange je crois qu'elle a perdu la tête. Je sais que son mari n'est plus qu'un vieillard qui ne vit plus que pour les visites qu'il a le droit de rendre à sa femme. Pour ma part, je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour toujours l'aimer. 

Futako (le plus jeunes des frères de Maki) est suivi depuis trois semaines par des spécialistes. D'après Tokashi (son frère), il arrive enfin à sortir la tête de l'eau' (c'est ce qu'il m'a dit). Cependant, il ne parvient toujours pas à dormir tout seul et demande tous les soirs à son frère de le laisser dormir avec lui. Lorsque Tokashi m'a expliqué tout cela hier soir au téléphonne, il m'a parlé comme d'habitude, mais quelque chose m'inquiète. Combien de temps va-t-il tenir ? Il n'a que 17 ans, alors ne va-t-il pas se briser ? Mais peut-être que je me fais du souci pour rien. 

Cela va peut-être sembler étrange, mais ne pouvant m'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine sympathie pour monsieur Yamu, je suis passée à son bureau et j'ai demandé à sa secrétaire comment il se porte. Elle m'a répondu qu'il remontait doucement la pente mais que ses amis ne le quittaient pas. Dans cette histoire, il a été une victime dont on s'est servit. C'est ce que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, bien que je désapprouve totalement sa demande en mariage envers les parents de Maki. 

De mon côté, j'apprends à vivre avec ce vide que sa disparition provoque. Le collier que j'avais choisi et acheté pour elle est autour de mon cou. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à m'en débarrasser. Après tout, mon amitié pour elle ne s'arrête pas avec son départ'.

J'espère que ma lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé Kamui et toi.

Rose

Subaru replia soigneusement les différentes feuilles composant la lettre. Il était reconnaissant à Rose de lui donner des nouvelles comme elle le faisait dans sa missive. 

- Subaru.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers son jeune ami.

- Ta grand-mère, au téléphone. 

- Merci. Tiens, tu peux lire. Dit Subaru en tendant la lettre.

- Que ?

- Une lettre de Rose.

Kamui sourit et sortit délicatement le papier de l'enveloppe. Subaru le regarda faire et ne pu s'empêcher de penser que des années plus tôt, il aurait réagis de la même façon. Mais, Seishiro avait tué deux adolescents en prenant une vie. 

Le jeune homme sortit silencieusement de la chambre afin de laisser Kamui lire tranquillement. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que sa grand-mère lui ait parlé d'une nouvelle affaire, Subaru tenta d'oublier l'affaire Maki', de même qu'il essaya de faire abstraction de ces pétales de cerisiers qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à venir se poser à ses pieds. 

Il se mit à courir vers sa nouvelle mission en enfouissant tous ses sentiments au plus profond de son cur. Il était devenu un maître dans ce domaine en apparence. 

__

Fin (17/12/2003)

A très bientôt dans une autre fanfiction ou dans une fiction ^___^


End file.
